twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Allerm Coren
= Allerm Coren = Known Information One of the original Returned. He and Ticond were the first guards of Solace (unofficially). Known to be a Warden. Head of the mercenary guild known as The Wanderers. Known to be from Cestral. Had a wife and child. Likes to hunt. Likes to drink. Likes womenfolk. Likes to fight. In October of the 4th year of Adelrune, Allerm was overwhelmingly elected to the Solace Council as a human representative. Status As a member of the Council of Solace, Allerm currently holds five pins of royal status. After his retirement from his term, he will maintain three pins of noble status as the leader of Solace's House Coren. Allies * None shall be claimed for fear of retaliation from enemies. * Shakes, who proudly scoffs at retaliation. And at most other things, actually. Enemies * The Knives Rumors * "Did you hear the leader of The Wanderers killed a Hog's Bison?" * "I heard Allerm laughed in a demon's face and is still walking afterwards." * Though Allerm hides behind a rather humble facade, he is actually much more than a common sell-sword. There are those that say he knows the art of Sorcery, and some say he is of Royal blood. * "It's sad to see so many people joke about how much Allerm drinks. If they knew the real reason, they would never laugh..." * Many Celestine women who have visited Solace have waxed eloquent about Allerm's character and his soft touch. * Allerm often can be found sleep talking. If you find his resting spots, stop for a conversation and learn something new. * Got a backache? It is said that Allerm was blessed by an ancient magic, possibly even a blessing from a Fae goodmother, that provided him with healing hands. * Though the Celestines talk of him often -- and many believe that staying close to him has been a deciding factor in keeping an outpost nearby -- his gentle hands are known to be quite popular with Effendal, too. * Allerm is secretly plotting to remove the government of Solace. * It's been said that Allerm missed a recent gathering because he was hunting rabbits for stew and fell down a hill, which resulted in a broken leg and a long walk back to Solace. * There is allegedly a tree stump you can sit in front of, and if you put a shot glass down with Kestral Whiskey in it, and talk to Allerm, the shot glass will mysteriously empty itself. Quotes * "Sometimes you have to do a little bad to accomplish a lot of good." * "That's what M'Lady said." * "Have a drink for me." Character Inspirations Indiana Jones- was the original. what you see now is an evolution due to the world around him. Jack Burton- Big Trouble in Little China Snake Pliskin- 'nough said. Doc Holliday- "I'm your Huckleberry" Captain Ron- if you don't know you have to see the movie. Soundtrack * Rebels of the Sacred Heart -- Flogging Molly * Knights of Cydonia -- Muse * Hopeless Wanderer -- Mumford and Sons * The Hero -- Amon Amarth * I Am Stretched on Your Grave -- Kate Rusby * The Gypsy Rover -- The Irish Rovers * The Parting Glass -- Ed Sheeran * Seven Drunken Nights -- Celtic Thunder * Why Should I Worry -- Oliver & Co.